


Relaxing Orgasms

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bathtubs, Breastfeeding, Breathplay, Choking, Crazy, F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Kink, Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Yandare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: CW: Mommy Kink.Camilla being a good friend she is, decided to make Corrin's bath as relaxing as possible, while turning herself on in the process, to the point that she had to take care of herself as well. Short and steamy. Yandare-Mommy Camilla having her way with Corrin.
Relationships: Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Sharon | Sharena
Kudos: 20





	Relaxing Orgasms

Corrin sat comfortably in the warm waters of a Nohrnian bathhouse. The long week of fighting was behind her and she was blessed with a few days of peace. During the stressful week, her dream was always to be able to relax in a hot bath, and now that they returned to their Home Base, that was exactly what she did.

The bath she was in, consisted of a one large swimming pool-like bath and couple of marble benches around it. The entire room was covered in finest Nohrnian marble of multiple different colors. Basically, what you would expect from a bathhouse mainly used by people with Royal heritage.

Corrin could feel the warm water release all the tension from her muscles. Even the bruises and cuts didn’t hurt that much while she was under water. For a short time, she could feel nothing but pleasure. Not sexual pleasure, but still something very enjoyable.

She took few deep breaths and her chest heaved along with them. Corrin was able to reserve the entire place for herself, so she didn’t even bother wearing a towel. Despite the water being clear and transparent, there was no need for modesty since she was the only one here. She had a guard outside taking care of it. And not just any guard, as ridiculous as it sounds, Xander himself agreed to make sure she was able to bathe in peace. A ‘reward from remarkable feats in war’ apparently. At least according to Xander.

With her naked body freed from the captivity of battle-fitted costumes, Corrin laid in the bath in a very un-ladylike position, with her body leaning against the edge of the bath with her legs spread. For a first time in a week, Corrin was able to just close her eyes without having to care about what happens around her. Peace. Complete peace.

However, in rather comical fashion, Corrin’s carelessness backfired immediately.

Suddenly, out of the blue, someone sat close to her in the water. The person already took their seat before Corrin was able to notice someone was there. Therefore, only thing Corrin was able to do, was to open her eyes in shock.

Luckily for Corrin, the hostile threat was over as quickly as it started. After opening her eyes, Corrin realized she was staring at a purple-haired woman sitting a little distance away from her in a while towel. The woman played with her hair as she smiled warmly towards the white-haired girl. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did a startled you?”, the woman said.

The woman sitting next to her, was Camilla. The almost mother-like figure of their army. Gentle when she is on your side, merciless if she’s against you.

“I didn’t mean to bother you Corrin. I can leave if you like”, Camilla said with a worried look on her face.

‘Worried’ wasn’t accurate though. Corrin knew Camilla came here for a reason and had no intention of leaving. Xander was guarding the entrance, meaning Camilla forced her way in here knowing who was here in the first-place. Getting past Xander probably wasn’t that difficult though. Xander most likely wasn’t able to resist the will of his sister for very long.

Corrin took a deep breath and relaxed. “No, it’s fine. I was just surprised that someone entered. I thought I was alone.”

“I can defiantly see that. I mean, you aren’t even wearing a towel.”

Corrin had forgotten that because of the shock, but Camilla was right. She had no towel on. Quickly, Corrin lifted up her knees and covered her chest with her arms.

In response, Camilla’s lips curled into a mysterious smile as she observed Corrin’s embarrassment. “Oh, I don’t mind. Besides, you have a beautiful body. Don’t be ashamed to show it. I’m more than happy to observe every inch of your erotic beauty.”

Corrin knew Camilla only tried to compliment her with her own way, but that didn’t make it any less scary. Before Corrin had any time to react to Camilla’s ‘complements’, Camilla had already closed the small gap between them. Camilla was now sitting so close to her, she could feel their thighs touching.

“Xander told me you came here to relax, so of course I had to come here to make sure you get the most relaxing bath possible”, Camilla said with smile on her face that started to look less and less gentle and starting to look more and more scary. Corrin had heard of rumors, that Camilla had a bad habit of showing ‘too much affection’. Now, that the voluptuous beauty had cornered her, she had no choice but to believe the rumors.

“C-camilla… w-what… are you….?”

Before Corrin was able to say anything coherent, she could feel a hand moving in between her thighs. “Just close your eyes dear. Let Mommy take care of everything. Mommy will make you feel really good”, Camilla uttered in a seductive voice.

Corrin felt her mind going blank and was not able to form any kind of response. Camilla addressing herself as ‘Mommy’ was something she didn’t expect, but her pussy happily twitched in pleasure as a response. She didn’t know that that type of role-play would arouse her, but her body reacted so strongly it was rather obvious that she just founded a new fetish.

The hand between her legs started to caress her pussy-lips slowly, but gently. Right next to her, Camilla had already removed her towel. “Be a good little girl and suck Mommy breast”, Camilla said while grabbing one of her breasts with her free hand and moving it towards Corrin. At this point, Corrin’s mind was filled with haze and she just did what she was told and started to caress Camilla’s nipple with her mouth.

“Ah… that’s it… you’re making Mommy very happy… very fucking happy…”, Camilla moaned while jerking her head back in pleasure. “Mommy will be more than happy to reward obedient girls like you”, she continued.

As a reward for Corrin’s mouth-work, Camilla inserted two of her fingers inside Corrin’s pussy. Momentarily, because of the surge of pleasure, Corrin took Camilla’s nipple out of her mouth and moaned. Immediately, almost as if it were a reflex, Camilla grabbed Corrin’s head and guided it back to suck her breast.

“I don’t think Mommy gave you a permission to stop”, Camilla said in a voice that sent shivers down Corrin’s spine. Under Camilla’s oppression, Corrin quickly regained her composure and once again started to please Camilla’s nipple with her mouth.

Corrin tried her best to please Camilla, but the pleasure she felt herself started to overwhelm her due to Camilla’s skillful fingering. The thinking became harder and harder as her mind was starting to became occupied with just a single thought. Her upcoming orgasm. Camilla’s fingers were able to rub all of her pleasure spots, one after another, with terrifying accuracy. Corrin’s sucking started to become weaker and weaker as she was unconsciously preparing for her climax. Camilla on the other hand formed a sadistic smile on her lips.

“If you promise to cum for Mommy really fucking hard, Mommy will forgive you for doing such a poor job at sucking Mommy’s breast. Will you cum really hard for me my dear Corrin?”

Corrin’s ears were ringing. She wasn’t even able to comprehend what Camilla just said. She gave her no answer, instead, she just kept moaning. All she was thinking about was the climax that was almost here.

“*sigh* Maybe Mommy will just make you cum for now and punish you later”, Camilla said while starting to play with Corrin’s nipple with her free hand.

Without wasting any time, the pace of Camilla’s fingers increased. She gently moved Corrin’s head away from her breast and looked her straight into the eyes. “Be a good girl and cum for Mommy. Mommy wants to see her little girl cum really fucking hard. Cum for me Corrin. Cum for mommy!”

Camilla’s finger-work accompanied with her dirty-talk drove Corrin over the edge. Finally, the moment Corrin had waited occurred.

“ **AAAAAAAH FUCK!! Camilla! Mommy! I’m a good girl! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m fucking cummMMiIIIIGINGgnigng!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

Corrin jerked back her head and came. Momentarily, the bathhouse was filled with Corrin’s sex-crazed screaming as she announced her sexual peak to the purple-haired woman serving her.

For the entire time, Camilla observed the results of her handwork with an orgasmic smile on her face. Almost like she was cumming just from the sight of Corrin’s pleasure-peak.

After Corrin’s convulsions stopped, the bathhouse momentarily became completely silent. Only voice that could be heard, was Corrin’s heavy breathing, as she tried desperately tried to catch her breath after the biggest orgasm of her life.

“Ahhh… Corrin… you… you have no idea how much Mommy got turned-on by your orgasm”, Camilla said while rubbing her cunt.

“C-camilla… if you… just give me a moment… I… I can return the favor…”, Corrin mumbled while still recovering.

“No, no… fuck… Mommy is a big girl. Mommy can take care of herself”, Camilla answered while masturbating furiously.

While catching her breath, Corrin observed a lewd sight of Camilla masturbating right next to her, while looking like she’s possessed. With her other hand, Camilla rammed two of her fingers in and out of her pussy so violently, that water was splashing everywhere. With her free hand, she added ‘pleasure’ by choking herself. Camilla’s breasts were swinging around along with body’s movement as sweat poured down her face. Her hand around her throat squeezed so hard that Camilla’s moaning and breathing became visibly difficult to the point Corrin actually started to get worried.

But before Corrin’s worry grew too large, Camilla came. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she screamed as loudly as she possibly could with the hand around her throat.

**“GHGHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGHGHHGHHGAHHG!!!!”**

The violent, painful scream echoed in the bathhouse as Camilla reached her peak. When Camilla finally released the grip around her throat, she started coughing and she collapsed against the edge of the bath.

Camilla was silent. She breathed heavily as some drool dripped from the side of her mouth to the bath.

“C-C-Camilla, are you okay?”, Corrin shouted.

“I… I-I’m sorry… whenever I’m really horny I tend to go overboard…”, Camilla responded with her cheeks colored slightly red.

“N…No it’s okay. As long as you are okay”, Corrin responded with a wry smile.

Corrin really didn’t know what to think of the event’s that just transpired. On the other hand, she felt bit scared. On the other hand, she felt extremely aroused. Her curiosity was evident though. What would happen next time if opportunity presented itself?

“Okay, I think I’m done here”, Camilla said after recovering. “If you need _more_ you know where to find me”, Camilla said while giving Corrin a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one is a bit shorter. I've had this as a draft for a while now, and since I haven't written anything in a while, I wanted to finish this despite not really being completely satisfied with it. I'll try to whip out something proper in near future, but since my vacation ended, finding time is pretty hard.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Yandare-Mommy Camilla :)
> 
> As always, comments/feedback are appreaciated!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/knight_novels) for updates and eventually, maybe something more.


End file.
